Princess Amber
by thosefanficsofmine
Summary: A collection of fics about an au in which Princess Amber falls in love...multiple times. There are four love interests, and each is a different story. Amfie, Jamber, Mamber, Namber.
1. The Jester - 1

_I don't own House of Anubis. Here's a nice lil piece of Amfie for you, even though I'm not a huge Amfie fan_

Princess Amber of England was extremely bored. Her father had practically forced her to witness the little jester auditions he was holding for her, but frankly, jesters had no ability to make her laugh. Her friends and family could tease giggles from Amber with ease, but it seemed that no jester had the power to do so, and her father was keen to find somebody who could make his daughter chuckle in his absence.

"Daddy, this isn't going to work," remarked Amber. "They're all so...crude. More cringe-worthy than side-splitting, if you catch my drift." The girl sighed, and adjusted her bejewelled tiara exasperatedly.  
"We have to find somebody who will make you laugh, Amber. I'm going to battle soon enough, and I couldn't bear to leave you deprived of amusement when I'm gone," the King responded, looking upon his beautiful daughter fondly. If only she weren't so picky. Amber exhaled deeply.  
"Alright. Bring in the next one."

Her father called the name of the next try-out – somebody named 'Alfred Lewis'. Amber rolled her eyes, preparing for yet another skin-crawling failure to unfurl in front of her eyes. However, rather than the usual middle aged, wrinkled old prune in pointed boots and a bell-topped cap, a boy her age danced into the room. Amber sat up, intrigued, and took the boy's appearance in. He had dark, smooth skin that looked soft to the touch and seemed to contrast with the garish colours of his attire, as well as midnight black cropped hair. Already, Amber felt her lips twitching into a U shape at the sight of his overwhelmingly bright smile.

"Your Majesty," he greeted her, bowing deeply. The Princess felt pink swirl in her cheeks, and the boy fell over himself purposefully, falling flat on his face. The King guffawed with laughter, and Amber's teeth made an appearance, grinning. "My loyal subject," responded Amber, with a nod. She swore the boy sent a wink her way, a single gesture that made her uneasily warm inside.  
"You may think I am simply an ordinary jester," said Alfred, grandly. "But in fact..." and then the boy pulled a cord in his outfit that caused a purple cape to appear from his garments, and he unveiled a top hat in the same shade from behind him, placing it on his head. "I am a magician! Behold, the Marvellous Alfredo!"

Instinctively, Amber found herself clapping eagerly. "I love magic!" she squealed excitedly.  
"What else do you love, oh beautiful Princess?" enquired Alfred. "Perhaps flowers?"  
"Yes!" smiled Amber, knowing what was coming.  
"Well then," grinned Alfred. "You are in for a treat. I will utter a charm, and flowers as lovely as you shall appear from within my hat." Then, the boy emitted a shrieking, squealing sing-song noise from his lips that caused Amber to give a gentle titter, but a titter nonetheless. Her father was beginning to grin widely, all over his face. Alfred waved a hand over his hat...before pulling a bunch of neon orange carrots from it. Amber found herself cackling with laughter, gripping to the sides of her throne and trying desperately to keep her cool.  
"Sorry, my majestic one. I went a little wrong, but at least it made you laugh," Alfred commented, pointedly staring at the King. "But now, let's make you smile, yes?"  
"Yes, yes!" spluttered Amber.

Alfred turned around, concealing the carrots...and when he faced the Princess once more, he was clutching a huge bouquet of pink and white carnations and roses, dainty and perfect. A gentle gasp slipped from Amber's lips. "They're beautiful, Alfred," she uttered. He danced over to her, and placed the bunch in her hands. Her eyes latched onto his, and she almost lost herself in the chocolate gooiness of his wonderful stare, before she was interrupted.  
"I have never seen her laugh like that," said the King, bewildered. "You're hired!"  
"Yessss!" grinned Alfred, punching the air before remembering himself and bowing. "Thank you, Your Majesty."  
The King nodded curtly, and rose from his throne. "I must go now, I have business to attend to. Dear, would you show this man out?"

When the King left, Amber flashed a grin at Alfred. "You're good," she remarked, crossing her arms and smirking. "I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you."  
"I guess so, Princess Amber," he replied, bowing a little. Amber shook her head.  
"Nope. We'll be friends from now on, so lose the bowing while Daddy's away, and drop the 'Princess'. I'm Amber," Amber grinned, shaking the boy's hand firmly. The word 'friend' didn't taste right on her tongue, though. She felt that 'love interest' might've fit better.  
Alfred looked a little surprised. "Okay then. Amber it is," he said, perking a brow. "While we're at it, though...call me Alfie."  
"Alfie..." whispered Amber. The word rolled off her tongue like magic. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

*** I will most likely return to some Amfie, as this is a rather cute tale***


	2. The Adviser - 1

_**Just a heads up – there are four different versions of this story (Amfie, Jamber, Mamber, Namber), and in each version, the other versions did not happen. For instance, in this Jerome x Amber version, the previous Alfie x Amber version did not happen. What I'm trying to say is: Princess Amber is not seeing all these people at once, okay?**_

 _Anyways, I don't own House of Anubis. I wish I did, though – I would totally have given Jamber a go!_

"Your Highness, are you sure you should've spent _that_ much money on those diamond shoes? I mean, your kingdom is starving," Princess Amber's advisor, Jerome, said. He was following Amber closely as she was strolling through her gardens without a care in the world, wind brushing through her long locks. "I really didn't spend that much," lied Amber. "But they were super cute, Jerome!"  
Jerome groaned internally. She was difficult sometimes. "Yes, but still. Ten thousand coins could've gone towards the poor, Princess."  
Amber frowned. "You're right, Jerome. I feel terrible now!" she squealed. "What should I do to make it up to the people? Donate my golden hair? Give them the shoes?"  
Jerome chuckled. Difficult, yes...but adorable too. "Just don't be so frivolous next time," he told her. "Spend the money on your kingdom."  
"I'm so glad I've got you, Jerome."

In truth, Amber didn't just value Jerome for his advice. He was in his twenties, like her, and yet had one of the most important jobs in the kingdom. Jerome's father was a criminal, and had lived in the dungeons until Jerome intervened by trying to break him out – however, he was caught...but Amber's father, the King, had grown fond of Jerome's wit, charm and intellect and wanted him as an advisor. Amber certainly didn't complain; the boy not only had charm, but he possessed good looks too. Over time, Amber found that her heart sped up whenever he was near, that the thought of kissing anybody but him repulsed her. But she knew she was just the dumb little Princess to him – or so she thought.

As a matter of fact, Amber meant a lot to Jerome too. How could he resist her hilarity and sweetness, her otherworldly gorgeousness and her tumbling, Rapunzel hair? Yes, he had held an infatuation for the Princess since he met her, like many in the kingdom. But he knew his place, and it was not his place to kiss her like he had kissed other girls he felt this strongly for before. Not that those girls existed. He briefly remembered Mara, the stunning girl working behind the bar of his favourite alehouse, his first kiss – and he remembered how much he wanted to be with Mara, to hold her in his arms. But that was amplified by a million when it came to the Princess.

The palace gardens were silent, the duo soon realised. The gardeners were gone, and it was solely the Princess and her loyal advisor amongst the flora. "The gardens are magnificent, are they not, Jerome?" her melodic voice uttered. Her picturesque face was enraptured by the nature, Jerome noted, smiling. "Yes, Princess," he responded. He felt something brush against his fingertips, and found that her pale, pink-tipped fingers were lacing into his. Panic filled him at the thought of being caught by the King, but the panic was soon gone because _she was holding his hand, and it was magical._ He squeezed her palm in his, and watched as a gentle flush pooled in her cheeks.

"Can I have some advice, Jerome?" she suddenly asked, turning to face him.  
He was surprised. "Of course, Highness," he nodded. Amber paused for a moment, considering something. "Should a Princess kiss her advisor?" she wondered, icy blue eyes catching his. Their heartbeats quickened, the intensity of the question baffling and unanswerable.  
"Would you like my answer by the book, or by the heart?" Jerome smirked, eyes falling upon her full, red-painted lips. Amber returned the smug grin.  
"By the lips, preferably," she retorted, and that was all he needed. Tilting his face down, his lips met hers, and it was everything he had imagined. His hands moved to touch the silkiness of her hair, and her arms locked around his shoulders. When they pulled away, his lips were stained slightly and she was grinning wider than ever before. "Best advice ever," she whispered, before leaning in once more.

 _I feel like this was so crap but I ship it so hard_


	3. The Prince - 1

_I don't own House of Anubis._

"Amber, you look stunning!" gushed Trudy, the royal nanny. Amber hated that her Father _still_ made her have a nanny, but she did love Trudy.  
"I know," responded Amber, smiling at her reflection fondly. Today, she was meeting an important suitor from a neighbouring kingdom, and she had spent three hours working on her appearance. Her long spun-gold hair hung at her waist in gentle waves, glittering in the light of the room as if each strand was made from a million stars. Her lashes were curled and long, her lids dusted with a light pink shimmery shadow, lips full and red. The dress had been her Father's choice, and he had gone for a simple white gown to represent the purity of the Princess, though she secretly would've preferred an angelic rose wine colour instead. Still, the dress was okay on its hanger, and even more divine on her. The legend that ran in the kingdom was that the Princess once wore a peasant's sack to a ball, and people were asking her where she purchased it from as she made it look so magnificent.

"Princess," came a melodic voice, and Nina, Amber's lady-in-waiting, entered the room. "Prince Mick has arrived."  
Amber emitted a loud squeal of excitement before she slipped into her white-gold shoes, before following Nina down the spiral staircase to where the Prince awaited her.  
"Good luck, Highness," whispered Nina, and Amber grinned, before entering the room, feigning ladylike shyness. Her Father's eyes seemed to glisten with pride as they fell upon her, but she barely spared him a glance. She was immediately drawn to the Prince, who was... _stunning._

Prince Mick of Wales had perfect blonde hair and dazzling eyes, just like he had been described, and filled out his sky-blue attire with his muscular figure. Amber felt her heart flutter a little.  
"Your Highness," greeted the Prince, approaching Amber, whose cheeks filled with pink.  
"Hello," she giggled informally, before coughing, embarrassed. "I mean. Um, hello, Your Highness. Oh, we're both Highnesses! How quaint!"  
The Prince chuckled, and planted a kiss upon Amber's knuckle, pausing to gaze into her eyes as his lips were connected to her skin.  
"I have travelled afar to meet you, Your Grace, and I am not disappointed. You truly are the most wonderful being to have ever lived, and I would be honoured to take your hand in marriage," the Prince said, grandly. Amber felt a little sad at the reminder that she couldn't just court the boy and see where it went, but she pushed the thought aside. Royalty had pros and cons.  
"I must accept, Prince Mick," Amber said, curtseying. She heard her Father and his Father applaud quietly, proud looks on their faces. "I say this calls for a celebration!" Amber's Father declared. "Champagne, anyone?"

Slowly, everybody in the room filtered out, leaving Mick and Amber alone.  
"So...hey there, fiancé," said Amber awkwardly, grinning a little.  
"Ugh, I know! Talk about taking it fast! Dad made me propose, sorry," chortled Mick. "But even if he hadn't, I would've definitely asked you out. You're a knock-out, babe."  
"Oh, you cutie!" squealed Amber. "Yes, we'll make quite the royal couple, won't we? Now, let's go celebrate our newfound romance with a drop of champagne!"  
"The true royal way," agreed Mick, with a wink.


	4. The Lady in Waiting - 1

_I hate this disclaimer thing. I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OKAY I'M SAD ABOUT IT TOO. Anyways, enjoy this cute lil Nina x Amber sector of the Princess Amber saga! I feel like there's not enough Nina x Amber fanfictions out there and yet they would be a super cayooot couple, right?_

Nina Martin was the most beautiful girl the Princess had ever laid eyes on. It was difficult for her to concentrate on meeting suitors and possible husbands when she was crushing on her lady-in-waiting, but she did it nonetheless, knowing she would never be able to marry the girl. Still, it didn't stop Amber from gazing at her with hearts in her eyes every now and then.

"Uh...Princess?"  
Amber snapped out of her trance. "Yes?" she chirped, beaming at the gorgeous girl.  
"You were staring at me," said Nina, perking a brow. "I'm supposed to be fixing your hair."  
"Oh, fix it like you do yours please, Nina! You always look so pretty." Amber added the last part with a hint of shyness, hoping that Nina didn't pick up on her raging crush.  
"Really? I'm just a servant, Amber, surely a Princess should have better hair," chuckled Nina, shaking her head. "And you are much prettier than I."  
"Nins, no way! You are drop dead gorgeous. I mean...my last suitor, he was definitely into you," winked Amber, briefly remembering the bookish Prince of Ireland who had been not-so-subtly staring at Nina over Amber's shoulder when they met.  
"Prince Fabian? Oh please," blushed Nina. "He was kind of cute, I guess."

Jealousy swirled inside Amber's stomach. "Oh? Would you court him, then?"  
"He is a Prince, Highness. I could not, even if I wanted to," sighed Nina. "Don't repeat this, but I've loved royalty before. It hurt me mentally, because I could never act upon my feelings."  
"You have?" gasped Amber. Her need for gossip was still potent, although she felt envious of this mysterious royal who had caught Nina's eye.  
"Yes," frowned Nina, picking up a studded brush and running it through Amber's hair. "It is- oh, I mean, was. It _was_ all-consuming, tireless, and made me sad because I wanted to kiss the subject of my affections whenever they were near."  
Amber's heart squeezed painfully, because Nina just described how she made Amber feel.  
"Sounds tough," was all Amber could muster, and Nina gave her a nod in response.  
"What was worse was I had to see the entire kingdom flirt with my love, and my love flirt back." Nina raked a hand through her hair. "I almost left my position."  
"Oh no, don't ever leave your position, Nins! I'd die without you!" squealed Amber. "I will totally get rid of whoever you are crushing on, even if it's Daddy. Just don't leave."

Then, Nina threw her head back and laughed loudly. Amber frowned.  
"What?" she scowled, feeling a little ashamed. Nina collected herself, and went back to brushing Amber's hair.  
"Then," Nina said gravely, "you must remove yourself. Because, Your Highness, you are my love."  
Amber stood up, in shock. " _What?_ " she gasped. "Me? You love me?"  
"Yes," sighed Nina. "I know you do not love me, but I cannot repress my feelings. It's okay. I can handle rejection." Nina sent her a wink, a wink that almost floored Amber. That single wink was the last straw. Amber grabbed Nina's wrist, the one connected to the brush-holding hand, and pulled her up before colliding their lips together. After a while, Nina pulled away, flushed, smiling and breathless. Amber loved her, with her pink cheeks and pretty eyes.

The suitor awaiting Amber downstairs could wait. 


End file.
